


Not While I'm Around

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Protectiveness, Road Trips, Seth doesn't let Jason get away with anything, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After the events of a few weeks ago, Seth decides to put Jason in his place. When push comes to shove, you don't get away with messing with Dean Ambrose.





	Not While I'm Around

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wrestling kink 2 prompt. asking for Seth to put Jason in his place after what happened in Dean's match with Samoa Joe on 12/11. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Seth stifles a curse, trying to avoid looking as annoyed as he feels. He's stuck in a subcompact car with the _last_ person he wants to be near, driving through the great state of Kansas.

If he hadn't been in a bad mood before, he definitely is now, especially now that he's discovered he had no cell reception. He'd been texting Dean, which made things _a little_ better. Now, he had no choice but to face reality.

He's forced to listen to Jason ramble about anything and everything. It's either that or stare at corn. Corn is boring. For once, Jason is the lesser of two evils.

"How long you and Ambrose been together?" Jason asks, gripping the steering wheel. They'd talked about the weather, favorite childhood wrestlers and how the current loop was going. Since he was onto their personal lives, he must have run out of other topics to discuss.

 _Um, we're not that kind of friend. What makes you think you can ask about my boyfriend?_ Seth knows his thoughts are petty but he doesn't care. He can't say what he thinks. It would put his job at stake. Since he needs his job, it only makes sense to think whatever the hell he wants while being nice to Jason.

"On and off for years. We're too alike but we make it work." Seth's not sure if he's telling Jason too much. He just knows he _has_ to get used to him, if only because Jason wasn't going anywhere.

"Ah. Chad and I only broke up recently," Jason says. "Different travel schedules. No time together. Takes its toll." He sighs, shaking his head. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

_Probably never going to take you up on that offer. Again, not that kind of friends. Thanks anyway._

Seth's not sure when he got so bitter. He'd never been perky but he also hadn't been bitter. This was a fairly new development. He isn't sure he likes it but he also embraces it.

It's all rather confusing.

"We're fine. Thanks for the offer." Seth fakes a smile.

Dean's been injured for the last three weeks. To Seth, it feels like three months. He can't imagine what Dean feels like.

"It sucks Dean's hurt. How's he doing?" Jason's so desperate to fill the quiet that he doesn't realize he's entering dangerous territory.

"He's okay." This really is the _last_ conversation he wants to have with Jason of all people. "Hoping to get back sooner rather than later." Actually, now that he thinks about it, he hasn't had a chance to address Jason's interference in Dean's match a few weeks ago.

"Good." Jason exhales. "We need him back."

"Why? So you can attack him again?" Seth's bluntness _surprises_ him. This isn't like him. He's not usually this way. Maybe it's _finally_ happened. Had Seth busted his give-a-damn?

"Hoped you'd gotten over that," Jason mumbles, focusing harder on the road. "Look- I didn't mean anything. No harm, no foul, right?" He anxiously drums his fingertips against the steering wheel.

Seth lets out a low hiss. He's _finally_ hit his limit. Jason's said one word too many. Time to put someone in their place.

"Look, _everyone_ gets one." Seth's never had to give one of these speeches before. He'd been on the receiving end of these conversations plenty of times. More times than he can count, in fact. That had to count. "Three things you shouldn't do if you want to make it around here. One- don't lose your championship belt while traveling or leave it at home. Two- don't piss off the powers that be. Three- _always_ know your place." Seth exhales, trying to give himself an opportunity to get his mean voice together.  
Then, he starts.

"I'm going to add a fourth thing that you want to remember for your personal safety. _Never_ go anywhere near Dean. He's a pain in the ass but he's _my_ pain in the ass. I will fuck up anyone who hurts him. Hell, I'll fuck up anyone who _tries_ to hurt him. That man is my entire life. Go near him again and you will be sorry but I'm giving you your one. Also, before you get the brilliant idea to run to Daddy, keep in mind, Cupcake, I'm a _great_ ally but an _even worse_ enemy." He sighs, trying to will his anger to ease. "Are we clear?" Seth clears his throat, waiting for Jason to respond. There's nothing, just silence. " _I asked you- are we clear?"_ Still no response. He never raises his voice, preferring to keep his voice low and even. He grabs Jason by the shoulder. "Please answer me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Jason seems like this car is the last place he wants. Seth's inclined to agree. "We are clear."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. Seth's grateful for this.  
-Fin-


End file.
